Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a connector and a manufacturing method and an updating method of the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a connector used for an electronically marked cable and a manufacturing method and an updating method of the same.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid progress of electronic technology, universal serial buses have been widely used in a variety of electronic devices, such as personal computers, mobile devices, etc. With the continuous evolution of specifications of universal serial bus, from USB 1.0 to USB 2.0 to USB 3.0, types of connectors include a general USB connector, a Mini-USB connector, and a Micro-USB connector, etc. Functions of universal serial buses have become increasingly versatile. The universal serial buses can operate successfully, no matter data transmission or power supply, to greatly improve the convenience of electronic devices.
In order to support different specifications of power transmission and transmission rates, a control chip is disposed in the connector of a current USB cable that is responsible for communicating with devices connected with the USB cable and provides information including hardware specifications of the cable and the protocol supported by the USB cable. According to the prior art, a printed circuit board is disposed in the plastic housing of the connector, and the control chip is disposed on the printed circuit board. Therefore, the control chip is also encapsulated in the plastic housing. However, such an approach requires an additional cost for the printed circuit board. In addition to that, the control chip is not easily updated after being disposed on the printed circuit board. Only when the plastic housing is disassembled, the data or firmware stored in the control chip can be updated. Manpower and material resources are thus wasted to greatly increase the production cost and slow down the production schedule.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to decrease the production cost and accelerate the production flow by providing a connector and a manufacturing method and an updating method of the same.